Episode 109
Danaya-Sari is the one hundred ninth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 15, 2016. Summary Amihan overcomes the Kambal-Diwa of the Fifth Gem by using the Air Gem to encase him in ice. Hagorn thaws the ice using the Fire Gem, freeing the Kambal-Diwa. Hagorn and the Kambal-Diwa fight Amihan. Danaya and LilaSari fused into one being by virtue of their gems: Danaya-Sari, with the physical appearance of LilaSari and a variant armor from the Earth Gem. When Hitano and Aquil saw her, they saw traces of LilaSari and Danaya. Danaya-Sari got annoyed with them and said "I love you"Still without understanding its true meaning to both of them. Lira prays to the statue of Emre to protect her mother and aunt and reestablish peace in Encantadia. Danaya-Sari breaks off the gem battle between Amihan, Hagorn and the Kambal-Diwa. Cassiopea tries to dissuade Pirena and her group from attacking Sapiro, saying it would not be good for Encantadia. Cassiopea gets wounded in the battle and warns Pirena that she would regret her decision. Mayca said it might be wise to listen, but Pirena said they would proceed. Amihan battled the Kambal-Diwa while Hagorn battled Danaya-Sari. Hagorn and the Kambal-Diwa were defeated, so Hagorn decided to retreat via the Kambal-Diwa's ivictus ability. Lira dances around with Mira's clothes. Alena admonished her for using the possessions of a Sang'gre, as well as using the name of her deceased niece. Mira has worn red and said that she had asked Lira to wear her clothes. Lira decides to change her clothes to avoid further conflict. Alena wished to speak with her sisters, but a dama told her that Amihan and Danaya have gone to Ayleb to help LilaSari against the Hathors. Muros wondered where Danaya is. Danaya-Sari took out the two gems and split back into Danaya and LilaSari. Danaya asked LilaSari where Asval is, but LilaSari said he had left with her other comrades. Amihan invites LilaSari to come with them to Lireo. LilaSari declines, saying she wanted to leave with Hitano and live in peace. LilaSari gives the Water Gem to Amihan. Hagorn returned to Hathoria, hurt after their battle. Hagorn rejects medicine. Rexar and Agane observed that Hagorn's powers have limits. Hagorn said he does not need such opinion, and wants them to help him think of a way to recover the gem from LilaSari. He fires energy blasts in his rage. Danaya asked why LilaSari chose to give up the gem. LilaSari said she found something more important — and Hitano brought out Deshna. Amihan asked for permission to carry the child in her arms. Danaya wished LilaSari and Hitano well. Pirena teleports to Sapiro and attacks the guards. Her army enters Sapiro. Amihan and Danaya return to Lireo and told Alena that they have recovered the Water Gem. Amihan asked Alena if she is worthy of being a keeper again. Wantuk advised Ybrahim to wear his Kalasag or summon Wahid and the barbaros, if he feels that there is danger. Ybrahim felt that they have hostile company. Amihan asked Alena to answer truthfully, if she would not be using the gem for her personal gain. Alena told Amihan to admit that she does not wish to return the gem, instead of finding fault in her. Aquil hoped that the gem would not cause conflict. Amihan decides to return the Water Gem to Alena. Muyak noticed that the soldiers were gone. Pirena and her army appeared, saying that they were on their way to Devas. Asval ordered all Ybrahim's men killed. Muyak escaped while Ybrahim and Wantuk were surrounded. Wahid and his men find dead soldiers in Sapiro. Muyak informed them that Sapiro is under attack. An ularka saw what happened. Danaya tells Alena not to blame Amihan, because Alena's recent actions are suspect. Alena tells her that she has sustained much loss. Danaya said she hoped that the Alena she loved would return. Alena said that that Alena had died with Kahlil. Alena teleported away. Aquil told Danaya that the kindness in Alena's heart would eventually prevail. Danaya said his words give her hope. Aquil noticed the soldiers were whispering and asked if they want to say something. Wantuk was eventually subdued by Gurna and Mayca. Ybrahim was eventually beaten by Pirena and Asval. Alena returns to Pirena's camp and finds it deserted. Ether appeared to her. Asval told Ybrahim to tell him where the hidden treasure of Sapiro is. Ybrahim said he would never tell him. Wahid and his men arrived, which let Ybrahim and Wantuk escape. Pirena orders her troops not to let Ybrahim escape. Alena threatened to fight Ether if she tried to take away her gem. Ether said she does not need it, because she has enough power to do what she wants. Ether said she wanted Alena to accept her as her goddess, promising to cast a spell that would make the man she loved to love her back. Trivia *Danaya-Sari's armor is actually the original Danaya's armor, which is worn by original Danaya's actress Diana Zubiri while dual-voiced by requel Danaya's actress Sanya Lopez. References